Night with hyung
by shin young rin
Summary: Drabel about KyuRy! little Kyuhyun and Henry. Don't Like, Don't read!


Cast : Little Kyuhyun and Henry

Rate : T

**Disclaimers****: This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Cho's Family House, 01.00 AM**

Seorang namja kecil berpipi mochi terbangun dari tidurnya, kedua mata kecilnya mengerjap pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya, dengan suasana yang sepi dan gelap seperti sekarang ini. Namja yang baru berusia 5 tahun tersenut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya menuju ke kamar sebelahnya, kamar tempat hyung yang berbeda lima tahun darinya tengah tertidur lelap. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan dan menaiki kasur bernuansa hijau tua, dimana sang hyung terbaring tenang menikmati dunia mimpi. Namja kecil tersebut segera mengambil posisi di sebelah hyungnya, kemudian mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Sontak kedua tangannya memeluk leher hyungnya, membuat sang hyung mau tidak mau membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Henry-ah? Kenapa kau berada di kamarku?" tanya sang hyung yang langsung membawa ke pangkuannya

"Kyu hyung...Henry takut..." Henry memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Takut kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Ne hyung, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Henry takut..." ujar Henry pelan

"Apa Henry-ah?"

"Ada suara aneh di luar..." Henry menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun

"Arraseo, bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk memeriksanya?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Um..." Henry mengangguk kecil

Kyuhyun menggandeng salah satu tangan Henry dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk memeriksa sumber suara yang membuat dongsaeng berusia lima tahunnya ketakutan. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kakak beradik tersebut berjalan menuruni tangga mencoba mengikuti suara yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Suara tersebut berasal dari dapur rumah mereka, lebih tepatnya berasal dari dekat kulkas. Kyuhyun berjalan tenang mendekati sumber suara, mencoba memastikan apa atau siapa yang menimbulkan suara berisik yang membuat dongsaengnya ketakutan dan tidak bisa kembali tidur. Penyebab suara berisik di tengah malam tersebut ternyata akibat ulah dari seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat berjenis jindo dan bernama nurungi yang merupakan binatang peliharaan dua kakak-beradik tersebut. Anjing kecil tersebut meronta dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari sebuah tali yang melilitnya, menyebabkan suara berisik yang cukup keras terdengar sampai kamar anak tertua keluarga cho tersebut.

"Nurungi, kau membuat takut Henry dengan ulahmu" Kyuhyun melepaskan tali yang melilit anjing peliharannya "Henry-ah, kau bisa membuka matamu"

"Jadi suara berisik itu berasal dari Nurungi? Syukurlah, bukan hal yang menakutkan" Henry menghela napas pelan

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur, hyung tidak mau appa dan umma memarahi kita karena ketahuan bangun jam segini" ajak Kyuhyun

"Ne hyung, tapi Henry tidur sama hyung ya. Henry takut tidur sendiri" Henry memegang ujung baju Kyuhyun

"Arraseo, kau boleh tidur dengan hyung. Kajja!" Kyuhyun berjongkok "Biar hyung menggendongmu sampai kamar"

"Um!" angguk Henry semangat

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar miliknya sembari menggendong Henry, dongsaeng berpipi mochi kesayangannya. Sesampainya di kamar, namja berambut ikal tersebut segera menurunkan dongsaengnya di kasur dan kemudian ia segera mengambil posisi tepat di samping dongsaengnya. Ia memakaikan selimut untuk dirinya dan dongsaengnya yang kini memeluk lengannya, seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Henry, ia pun segera memeluk tubuh kecil dongsaengnya dan mengusap kepala namja kecil tersebut dengan lembut.

"Gwenchana Henry, hyung tidak akan pergi" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan

"Um..." Henry mengangguk kecil

"Selamat malam Henry, tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah"

CUP

"Selamat malam Kyu hyung" Henry memejamkan kedua matanya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi hyungnya

-fin-


End file.
